The unexamined patent application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 discusses a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position into a target position.
In the case of fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a driver parks the vehicle in a drop-off spot, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and back to the drop-off spot.